Quisiera saber
by Miss Pepinillo
Summary: La curiosidad era peligrosa y Naruto estaba seguro que no haría caso a la suya en un buen tiempo. Menma & Hinata. 2/3. Parte 2. Advertencia: lime. [Colab fic con D-gausser]
1. Parte 1

**Disclaimer: **los personajes de Naruto Shippuden no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

« _Pensamientos _»

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de recuerdos_ (es decir, flashback)

**Advertencia:** lime.

**Nota:** créditos a mi buen amigo/colega **D-gausser** por sus pervertidas ideas. ¡Espero que te guste, amigo mío!

* * *

**Quisiera saber**

By

**Lady Mitzuki**

* * *

**Parte 1**

* * *

Acarició una vez más la piel que hizo contacto con la suya. La suavidad de esta viajó por el tacto de sus manos que hicieron su acostumbrado recorrido, viajando desde su ombligo hasta su hombro.

La atrajo con fuerza, violentamente pero sin llegar a hacerle daño, solo quería hacerle saber todas y cada una de las sensaciones a las cuales era sometido a causa de su cuerpo, besos, caricias y amor.

Si, era increíble que Menma se haya enamorado. Asi es, alguien tan orgulloso y con tanto ego había caído rendido ante una mujer.

Y no cualquier mujer.

Sonrió sobre su piel, deslizando sus labios por toda la textura sabor a caramelo, sazonada con el sudor que viajaba por todo su cuerpo ante los constantes movimientos del vaivén de sus cinturas.

Los suspiros de Hinata brotaban de sus labios sin descanso, pausados en ocasiones y acelerados en otras, cada vez que Menma arremetía con fuerza y profundidad.

El cansancio quería poseer su cuerpo, pero no se lo permitía, no cuando estaba tan entregada a Menma junto a sus caricias. No quería que el ardor que dejaban sus besos acompañados de su tacto se esfumara y que el aire se llevara los trazos que había dejado en todo su cuerpo.

Hinata clavó sus dedos en la espalda ancha de Menma ante sus movimientos en su interior. Cerró sus ojos, perdida en el abismo de placer y la éxtasis, mordiendo su labio intensamente y alborotado su cabellera azabache humedecida de sudor.

— Menma… –suspiró una vez más, escondiendo su rostro en hueco de su hombro y arqueando la espalda ante los espasmos.

El eco de sus gemidos y suspiros eran retenidos por las cuatro paredes, las cuales, como siempre, cada noche, eran las únicas testigos de la entrega apasionada que se llevaba a cabo entre las sábanas blancas.

Menma besó la longitud de su cuello, llegando hasta el oído de ella, acariciando con sus propias manos la piel de su espalda, que era como seda entre sus manos. Estiro levemente el cartílago de la oreja, uno de los lugares secretos en los cuales Hinata no podía resistir.

El chillido mezclado entre la sorpresa junto con la excitación se lo hicieron saber. Sonrió orgulloso mientras se entretenía en esa zona, pudiendo sentir como ella movía sus caderas nuevamente, provocándole escalofríos y que él soltase un gruñido.

— Hinata –rugió su nombre una vez más, con el aliento chocándole en el oído y sintiendo el estremecimiento de su cuerpo ante sus acciones.

Hinata fue la que sonrió, sabiendo que Menma no era el único que sabía jugar ese juego. Soltó una risita mientras le daba un beso en su cuello que hizo que la piel se le pusiera gallina, sabiendo el disgusto que le ocasionaría al peli negro.

Lo supo muy bien cuando la empujo a la cama, chocando su espalda con el mullido colchón, observándola directamente, con aquel brillo travieso pintado en sus ojos azules intensos que eran perfectamente remarcados con el color negro de su cabellera.

— Ah… M-Menma –cerró sus ojos, con sus mejillas sonrojadas y sudorosas, con el cabello pegándose como segunda piel a su espalda y frente.

Se sumergió más en su interior, robándole el aliento una vez más, llevándola lentamente a ese lugar que tanto le gustaba. Tomó sus piernas y rodeo su cintura masculina con ellas. Sostuvo sus manos por encima de la cabeza, entrelazándolas en medio de la acción, acercado su rostro para besar sus pómulos de manera sensual, rozando los labios con su delicada piel, haciendo brotar de esos esponjosos y rosados labios más suspiros.

Sin duda, Menma como Hinata estaban sumergidos en su burbuja rosada sin importarles lo demás.

* * *

— ¡Ah, Menma!

La cama chocar junto con el grito lo hicieron ponerse la almohada por segunda ocasión en su cabeza, en un vano intento por evitar que el sonido penetrase a sus oídos y que lo dejasen dormir un poco.

¡Piedad!

Naruto miró con sus ojos agotados y ojerosos el reloj digital, escondido debajo de las sabanas como un pequeño niño protegiéndose de la oscuridad, dándose cuenta que eran las 4 de la mañana.

¡4 de la mañana!

¿Qué Menma ni Hinata tenían descanso acaso?

Tan solo bastó poner un pie en territorio de Namikaze Menma para que se diese cuenta de lo pervertido y descarado que era.

Pensó que la influencia de Jiraiya no los marcaría –por completo, al menos–, pero se equivocó terriblemente.

¡Claro! Mientras Menma y Hinata disfrutaban al otro lado, sumergidos de pasión y como una parejita de conejitos en plena primavera, Naruto moría de sueño e incomodidad escondido bajo la sabanas y apretando todo su cuerpo tensado, intentando pegar los ojos y dormirse, pero era imposible ya que, por cada 5 minutos la pared emitía ruidos –que conocía a la perfección– del otro lado de la habitación siguiente.

Las ovejitas que había intentado contar para dormir, se borraron para dar paso a imágenes de lo que al otro lado pasaba, asustándolo y sentarse asustado en medio de la cama para darse una cachetada en el rostro.

Pero ¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Aparentar que no pasaba nada? ¡Claro que no!

Ni aun siendo el más idiota del mundo, no podía fingir –no esa noche– que no pasaba nada.

Jiraiya estando en su lugar estaría complacido y con una hemorragia nasal, con el oído pegado a la pared y con aquella expresión tan conocida del Ero-sennin de un completo pervertido, escribiendo a la velocidad de la luz en su bloc de notas ideas que pudiesen ayudarle con un nuevo libro de su saga tan famosa 'Icha Icha Paradise'.

¡Pero Naruto no era asi! Si bien, era un pervertido de closet, lo aceptaba y admitía, pero escuchar pleno acto… ¿amoroso? ¡Cómo se llamara! Básicamente separado por una pared, no era algo que le hiciera sentir cómodo. ¡Todo lo contrario! Era incómodo y bochornoso ya que, bueno, ¡joder, era hombre!

— Mierda, Menma siempre consigue joderme en verdad –musito, con el rostro al rojo vivo, con las piernas apretada, apretando con fuerza la colcha y escuchando una vez más lo ruiditos al otro lado.

Sería una noche larga.

— Uhm… Menma…

**Muy larga.**

* * *

De mañana por fin, pero esta vez el sol no le sonreía como de costumbre.

Con los ojos más abiertos que el mismo Rock Lee, ojos más rojos que los tomates que al bastardo de Sasuke le gustaban y similar a un zombi come cerebros entre los vivos, Naruto se dirigía con paso lento hacia la cocina.

No, no había podido dormir toda la noche. ¡Ni un minuto si quiera! Se había levantado por pura costumbre y no porque quisiera hacerlo.

¡Maldito fuese Menma y sus "actividades nocturnas"!

— Buenos días, Naruto-kun.

La dulce voz saludarlo lo hizo dar un respingo en su sitio para que levantase la mirada y pudiese ver el rostro sonriente de Hinata que le miraba, para que después, al parecer después de verle bien el rostro, su mueca de felicidad cambiase por una de preocupación.

— ¡Naruto-kun! ¿Qué? ¿Qué te pasó? –preguntó ingenuamente la ojiperla al notar el rostro demacrado del rubio y verlo como si en cualquier momento fuese a caer.

Hinata se acercó rápidamente hacia él, tumbándolo a la silla más cercana.

— B-Buenos días –contesto Naruto muy apenas.

— ¿Qué te pasa, Naruto-kun? ¿Te sientes mal? –le tomó de la mano, genuinamente preocupada, siempre velando por los demás.

Tan pura **como** siempre.

« _O por lo menos lo fue_ » pensó Naruto al meditar por un momento antes de contestar a la serie de preguntas por parte de su cuñada —. N-No me pasa nada, Hinata-chan. Solo no dormí muy bien.

Con su respuesta, el corazón de Hinata al parecer pudo latir con normalidad, ya que el brillo angustiante de sus ojos se evaporo.

— Que bueno que no sea nada grave –susurró aliviada —. ¡Entonces te haré un desayuno delicioso! –le comento con sus mejillas sonrosadas y caminando para comenzar su tarea.

¿En serio era la misma Hinata-chan de siempre? Esa linda y dulce mujer que se preocupó por él y la cual le hacía el desayuno en aquellos justos momentos ¿en verdad era la misma que anoche él escuchó al otro lado de la habitación?

Empezaba a creer que tal vez Hinata tuviese una doble o algo por el estilo, porque los ruidos de la misma mujer llena de pasión que escuchó ayer durante toda la noche y gran parte de la madrugada, no podían pertenecer a la misma que veía con sus ojos y con la cual él estuvo saliendo en su juventud.

¡No podía creerlo simplemente!

Naruto se negaba más bien a creerlo.

Hinata y él muy apenas podían mirarse a los ojos directamente. Admitía sinceramente que tener a Hinata como novia era estupendo, sobre todo con lo atenta, dulce, linda, adorablemente tímida y tan comprensiva junto con muchas cosas a su favor, era como ganarse la lotería. Lo sabía por experiencia.

Y también sabía, que Menma era un suertudo de pies a cabezas, pero ¡por favor! ¿Cómo pudo cambiar a Hinata en tan poco tiempo?

— ¿Problemas de insomnio? –cuestionó suavemente la ojiperla, mirándole por encima de su hombro.

Naruto tardó un poco en contestar ya que, no podría ir directamente con el tema con Hinata. Si bien, podía ser que ella no fuese la misma chica linda y dulce que él conoció, pero, era Hinata, y tal vez si soltaba tamaño comentario como 'Más bien fueron los ruiditos de la parejita de conejos al otro lado', no sería lo más correcto.

— Tal vez –contesto después de un espacio de tiempo mientras Hinata le miraba.

— Yo tuve por un tiempo insomnio y compre unas pastillas que te dejan noqueado y no despiertas hasta el día siguiente. Puedes tomarlas.

— Gracias, Hinata-chan –agradeció después de un lapso de silencio, escuchando el movimiento que ella ocasionaba para la realización de los alimentos.

Soltó un suspiro, cerrando por un momento los ojos y relajando su espalda en el respaldo de la silla, cuestionándose interiormente sobre la decisión de quedarse más tiempo en el departamento de Menma.

Naruto no podía contradecirle nada. ¡Nada! ¿Por qué? era el hogar de Menma, y si su dulce hermanito quería andar desnudo, ¡él no podría objetar! Pero estaba sin hogar cuando su departamento lo estaban fumigando –y eso que él era una persona muy limpia– y sin ninguna otra opción, salvo quedarse en la enorme-casa-de-Sasuke-emo-infestada-de-fantasmas, la opción de parte de Menma fue mejor.

¡Claro! Menma se ofreció "amablemente" –por no decir obligado por Hinata– a darle asilo. ¡Obviamente aceptó! Sí, sin darse cuenta de las consecuencias.

Joder, que toda esa situación le ponía los pelos de punta.

— ¿Y dónde está mi oscura versión?

Hinata soltó una ligera risa por cómo Naruto llamaba últimamente a Menma. Bajó la flama del fuego y se giró completamente, dejando ver al joven rubio la camisa favorita de Menma –una camisa con un logotipo "DANGERS" de su banda favorita de rock–, puesta, que si no fuese por los shorts pequeños, le llegarían por la mitad de los muslos.

Parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendido por verla vestir de aquella manera cuando sabía que ese tipo de música no era el indicado para alguien tan delicada y sensible como Hinata-chan.

Esto a Naruto le hizo saber una cosa.

Menma había corrompido a la dulce Hinata que él conoció.

— Sigue dormido –contesto la ojiperla, llegando a la mesa para exprimir naranjas.

« _Con la sesión de anoche, no lo dudo _» pensó y se sonrojo al mismo tiempo. ¿Y a él que le importaba? ¡Oh sí! Le importaba cuando se mudó ahí —.Que bien, más para mí –comentó, refiriéndose al desayuno, ya que cuando Hinata cocinaba y cuando se trataba de compartir la comida, entre Menma y él la mesa junto con las tres comidas del día, era un campo de batalla militar.

Todo aquello era nuevo para Naruto, la convivencia entre Hinata y Menma era tan peculiar y a la vez tan, pero tan, pervertida. Nunca se imaginó ver en tales situaciones a Menma junto a Hinata, y mucho menos estar enterado de su vida sexual.

Tal vez, si daba alguna vuelta por la ciudad se distraería y se olvidaría un poco de todo lo de anoche.

Tal vez…

— ¡Kya!

El chillido de Hinata le hizo salir de su ensoñación y su mente, alzando la mirada para ver qué fue lo que ocurrió.

Las mejillas de Naruto se sonrojaron al rojo vivo al ver a Menma prácticamente devorando a Hinata con la boca y siendo correspondido por Hinata, igual o de manera más intensa.

¡Claro que él fácilmente podía voltear y aparentar que nada sucedía! Pero un tic apareció en su ojo derecho al ver por donde las traviesas manos de su hermano iban, justo debajo de la playera con la cual Hinata vestía, subiéndola lentamente, dejando ver su piel del ombligo y como apretaba su cuerpo entre la encimera de la cocina y el cuerpo del Uzumaki menor.

¡Prácticamente se estaban devorando en frente suyo sin un apéndice de vergüenza!

Debía pararlos o esas caricias iban a tomar otro rumbo y Naruto no quería ver en vivo lo que sucedía entre Hinata y Menma todas las noches. ¡Suficiente tuvo ya!

— ¡Oigan! –gritó, acalorado.

Menma dejó de besar a Hinata y acariciarla, para bufar molesto y ver con mirada matadora al entrometido de su hermano. Si le molestaba o le avergonzaba ver cómo le daba sus "Buenos días" a Hinata, fácilmente podría largarse a otro lugar.

Y eso iba a soltarle al rubio, pero Hinata al parecer leyó sus pensamientos y le dio un disimulado codazo.

— L-Lo sentimos, Naruto-kun –el tartamudeo de Hinata se debía ante su respiración agitada, Menma solo sonrió y la atrajo más hacia él.

— Si, se me olvidaba que estabas aquí –susurró el peli negro, observando a su hermano.

— Lo note –comento, Naruto, sonrojado y molesto a la vez por ser ignorado.

Hinata sonrió pero bajo la mirada para notar que la playera estaba por encima de su ombligo, enseñando de más. Lo bajó rápidamente y se sonrojo tenuemente ante los impulsos de su novio con ella, por lo que, separándose del cuerpo de él, volvió con su tarea de seguir preparando el desayuno para los gemelos.

Mientras tanto, en la mesa, Menma se sirvió tranquilamente el jugo recién exprimido y Naruto no podía dejar de tacharlo de ser un pervertido. Aja, si alguien tenía que heredar algo de Jiraiya.

— ¿Qué? –cuestionó Menma después de un rato que Naruto no le dejó de mirar.

— Nada, solo miraba –comento el rubio, tomando un trago de su jugo.

Menma miró un breve segundo hacia donde su novia se encontraba, dándose cuenta de lo que traía puesto, aquellos pequeños shorts que siempre utilizaba en casa, dando vista a sus delicadas, suaves, largas y torneadas piernas que cualquier modelo ya quisiera. Con una sonrisa amenazante, se volvió hacia Naruto.

— Pues no mires mucho –tomó el tenedor, jugando con este—… O podrías quedarte ciego.

Otra cosa que apenas descubría de Menma.

**Era peligrosamente celoso.**

— Hinata-chan es mi cuñada y la quiero. No tienes por qué preocuparte.

— Fue novia tuya.

— Lo fue, pero ahora la veo como una amiga y la mujer que le robo el seco y frío corazón a mi hermano «_ Y que lo convirtió en un absoluto pervertido _» —añadió en sus pensamientos, sonriendo al ver como Menma desviaba el rostro.

— Tsk.

— ¿Ocurre algo? –preguntó Hinata mientras llegaba a la mesa para dejar los panqueques recién horneados, la jalea y los platos con tocino y huevos revueltos.

— ¡Nada, Hinata-chan! –contesto Naruto, olvidándose por un momento de las cosas y observando con sus brillosos ojos todo el banquete preparado.

Menma sonrió de lado y tomando desprevenida a Hinata, la atrajo hacia él y la hizo sentarse en sus piernas, colocando en el rostro de la joven un sonrojo en cada una de sus mejillas.

— Si, no pasa nada –contesto muy cerca de su oído, aferrándose a su cintura.

— M-Menma –susurró, sabiendo que no estaban solos —. Compórtate.

— ¿Qué no lo estoy haciendo ya? –habló sin pelos en la lengua, dándole igual si Naruto escuchaba o no escuchaba —. Si no me estuviese comportando tú ya estarías desnuda.

— ¡Menma! –recriminaron Naruto y Hinata, el primero más avergonzado que la segunda.

— ¿Qué? –cuestionó Menma con una sonrisa traviesa mientras le daba un beso a la mejilla de Hinata —. Es culpa tuya, 'Hinata-chan' –llamó por puro juego, ocasionando que su chica le mirara con sus mejillas sonrojadas y quisiera protestar —. Me hiciste adicto a ti.

— N-No es cierto, tú ya eras un pervertido.

— ¿Y no es culpa tuya, dices?

— No –contesto, Hinata, sonriente ante el juego, olvidando que no solo Menma ni ella estaban ahí.

Poco a poco Hinata y Menma se estaban acercando, obviamente para besarse, pero él no lo permitiría, estaba disfrutando de su almuerzo y no quería que los amorosos conejitos se lo arruinaran.

— ¡Los dos, basta!

Naruto se puso de pie y separó a Hinata de los brazos de su hermano, a pesar de recibir una mirada fastidiada de él. Protegiendo a Hinata y protegiendo a sus ojos de ver otra escena, le sentó en una silla separado de Menma por el momento, volviendo a su lugar.

— La besarás cuando haya terminado mi almuerzo.

— ¿Desde cuándo mandas en **mi **departamento, imbécil?

— ¡Desde que me mude aquí!

— Tsk –miró a su chica —. Te dije que tenerlo aquí iba a ser una lata.

— No podíamos dejar a Naruto-kun sin hogar, Menma –Naruto miró triunfante a su hermano que chasqueó le lengua, molesto.

— Una noche bajo un puente no le hará daño.

— ¡Men-nii, eres cruel!

— ¡Joder, que no me llames asi!

Naruto río a grandes carcajadas ante la cara de furia de Menma por ser llamado de aquella manera cuando ambos eran unos niños.

— Tsk –se levantó de la silla —. Voy a ducharme –musito, enojado, saliendo de la cocina.

Cuando Menma se fue, sus risas se callaron. Bueno, fue una broma solamente, quería bajar la tensión. Observó a su costado y notó que Hinata estaba tranquila, al parecer ya estaba acostumbrada al cambio repentino de humor de Menma.

— Neh, Hinata-chan, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

— Hai, Naruto-kun.

Tomó aire.

— ¿Cómo es que soportas a Menma? –no era la primera vez que preguntaba, cuando recién descubrió de la relación de su hermana y de Hinata, le dio un paro al corazón.

Incluso, Sasuke afirmó que alguien como Menma abrumaría a Hinata con su antipática actitud.

Hinata solo sonrió.

— Cuando amas a alguien lo soportas con sus pros y contras, Naruto-kun –contesto tranquilamente, sin nervios y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

— Bueno, eso lo sé, tu eres un claro ejemplo –comento, suspirando —, pero, a veces pienso ¿Cómo puede ser que alguien como tú no pueda sentirse abrumada por Menma? ¡No me mal interpretes! –aclaró al verla fruncir ligeramente el ceño —. Es decir, cuando él y yo vivíamos bajo el mismo techo, yo… si me sentía asi con él. Es mi hermano y lo quiero, y a pesar de que él no lo diga, también me quiere, a su manera. A su extraña manera –Hinata río un poco al saber que eso era cierto —, pero, a veces sentía la oscuridad que lo rodeaba demasiado palpable e incluso, al tratar de comprenderle solo me daba cuenta que metía la pata porque al final terminaba alejándome más de él. ¿Cómo puedes tú evitar eso?

— Bueno –se llevó un mechón a oreja —. Al principio no negaré que comprender a Menma no fuese difícil. Menma y yo, bueno, no somos personas que se parezcan mucho, tenemos incluso diferencias, pequeñas, pero tenemos diferencias, sin embargo, yo no me fije en ello y puse más desempeño en saber comprenderlo, conocer al verdadero Menma y no a ese Menma rudo, frío, antipático, cruel y despiadado que fue –susurró y Naruto sonrió.

Sin duda, Menma era un suertudo.

Si todavía fuese novio de Hinata, nunca la dejaría ir. Pero, era obvio que su hermano la adoraba y él no podría darle tan feo golpe. Además, no quería morir entre las manos de Menma al querer robarle a su dulce novia, sin contar claro, con que veía a Hinata como una hermanita y su cuñada.

— Pero, no negaras que él te influyó en algunas cosas, ¿eh, Hinata-chan? –indicó con su mirada la banda de rock, que hizo que Hinata se sonrojara levemente y sonriera.

— ¿Qué te puedo decir? –sonrió tiernamente —. Fui corrompida por un chico malo.

Naruto y Hinata se miraron, para después reírse por un momento, hasta que el rey de Roma decidió volver.

— Hinata.

— ¿Dime?

Se giró junto con Hinata para ver a Menma con los pantalones y el torso desnudo, con una ceja alzada y con una prenda de vestir de tono lila con encajes en su mano.

— ¿Qué te he dicho sobre dejar los interiores en el baño? Es la segunda vez que dejas tus panties en la regadera –cuestionó tranquilamente el Uzumaki, como si tener una prenda íntima de su novia en la mano fuese algo tan normal.

— Hm, como si tú tampoco lo hicieras.

Naruto miró como Hinata a pesar de estar sonrojada, bebía serenamente su jugo de naranja.

— Si, pero eso es porque yo soy hombre y tú eres una mujer.

— Oh, por favor, ya vas con tus frases machistas.

— No soy machista, solo te hago ver la diferencia.

— No es ninguna diferencia, solo es un recordatorio más acerca de tu hombría.

— Anoche no pensaste lo mismo.

Lo dicho por Menma, hizo que casi se atragantara con el pedazo de tocino que se había comido.

— ¡E-Eso no tiene nada que ver con el tema!

— Tú fuiste la que inicio.

— ¡N-No es cierto! –gritó acalorada Hinata, sonrojándose aún más ante la sonrisa ladina de Menma que jugaba con su ropa interior.

Frunció el ceño, con la cara caliente, por lo que en tan solo tres zancadas, llegó hasta Menma y arrebató sus bragas de las manos de este, fulminándole, provocando solamente que la sonrisa de Menma se acrecentara.

— ¿Te he dicho que te ves sexy cuando te enojas? –susurró.

— ¿Te he dicho que te ves como un idiota cuando dices eso? –contraataco, empujándole levemente y caminando lejos de él, sacándole una risa al azabache.

— Me encantas –dijo lo fuerte posible para que ella le escuchara antes de escuchar la puerta cerrarse con violencia.

Menma sabía que Hinata estaba pasando por la etapa de enojo temporal, pero solo bastaba un ataque de besos en una de las paredes de los pasillos para hacerla volver a su carácter normal.

— Pervertido –susurró Naruto.

Menma le miró.

— Nadie te obliga a estar aquí.

— Deseas que me largue, ¿cierto?

— ¿Tengo que responderte?

Hizo una mueca, suspirando y levantándose de la silla.

— Bien, bien, me voy.

— ¿En serio? –cuestionó un Menma feliz que sonreía.

— Si, me voy –paso a su lado, con sus manos en su nuca —, pero me voy a dar una vuelta –susurró con una sonrisa en el rostro y haciendo que Menma cambiase su mueca de felicidad a una de fastidio.

— ¿No tienes trabajo que hacer o algo por el estilo? ¿O es que te la pasaras de vago todo el día?

— Papá me dio el día libre. Dudo que me necesite para la reunión de hoy –dijo, tomando su chaqueta del perchero, sin peinarse ni nada, solo quería tomar algo de aire.

Ni si quiera se giró para despedirse, después de todo, Menma le ignoraría y ademas, Hinata se encontraba enojada entre las cuatro paredes y suponía también que iba a tardar en salir.

Cerró la puerta detrás de sí y empezó a caminar al ascensor del edificio. Tal vez ir a comer un poco de ramen –no pudo terminarse su desayuno a causa de la pequeña pelea– a Ichiraku lo haría despejarse un poquito.

Naruto pulsó el botón que lo llevaría abajo para poder caminar un poco, sin embargo, mientras estaba sumido sobre si pedir ramen de cerdo o miso, recordó algo muy importante.

— Joder –masculló entre dientes cuando las puertas del ascensor se abrieron —. Las llaves.

**Continuará…**

* * *

Una vez más doy gracias a **D-gausser **por su idea, que aquí entre nos, fue de mis favoritas.

¿Qué hará Naruto para recuperar sus llaves? Para eso, esperen el segundo y último capítulo en donde las cosas se pondrán, un poquito calientes, jajaja.

Espero de todo corazón que les guste este two-shot que tanto D-gausser como yo venimos trabajando.

También tenemos otros proyectos (unos muy hot y divertidos) pero este es el primero de la lista.

Les doy unas gracias por llegar hasta aquí y no olviden darme un comentario.

Nos leemos en la otra.

Besos.


	2. Parte 2

**Disclaimer**: **N**aruto es propiedad de **Masashi Kishimoto.**

« _Pensamientos _»

— Diálogos –

**Palabras sobresalientes**

_Serie de recuerdos _(es decir, flashback)

**Advertencia:** lime y toques picantes.

* * *

**Q**u**i**s**i**e**r**a** s**a**b**e**r**

**By**

**L**ady** M**itzuki

* * *

**Parte 2**

* * *

Después de darse cuenta del gran error que había cometido a causa de su ya tan conocida estupidez, se quiso golpear la cabeza con un bate.

Las llaves. La benditas llaves se le olvidaron en el mueble junto a la puerta, más tonto no pudo haber sido, ¿o sí?

Y claro, como cualquier otra persona normal, Naruto podía volver a subir al departamento, tocar la puerta y pedir las llaves que se le quedaron olvidadas, ¿cierto?

No.

Claro no podía hacerlo.

¿Qué por qué no podía hacerlo? Oh, muy sencillo.

¡Porque su hermano de seguro le cerraría la puerta en las narices!

Además, con eso de que Hinata-chan se encontraba enojada a causa de la actitud de su hermano, encerrada en la habitación, pues estaba en desventaja, sin contar con que Naruto pensaba que en esos mismos momentos Menma estuviese bailando el ula ula por no estar estorbando en el nidito de amor de su hermano menor.

Y aparte de haber olvidado las llaves, su cartera tampoco la traía consigo.

Se sentó en la acera del edificio, con las manos puestas en el rostro pensando en que hacer. Podía darse una vuelta y volver para tocar la puerta, pero eso era vergonzoso, sobre todo si Menma y Hinata… Uhm, bueno, estuviesen haciendo "cositas", aprovechando su ausencia.

También pensó en ir sin un yen a Ichiraku ramen para ver si el viejo de Teuchi quería fiarle un bol de ramen de puerco que a él tanto le encantaba, pero dudaba que el viejo se lo diese considerando que ya le debía mucho.

— Kuso –masculló, irritado tan temprano, como si no haber dormido lo suficiente fuese poco.

El ruido de los gatos maullar y algunas tapas para la basura caerse, hicieron que Naruto dejase de vagar dentro de sus pensamientos para mirar hacia su costado. También escuchó la voz de un hombre, aparentemente herido por la exclamación que soltó.

Se puso de pie, curioso y caminó hacia la esquina del edificio, justo donde daba a un callejón. Asomo la cabeza para ver que, en efectivo, se trataba de un hombre en el suelo, masajeando el chichón que comenzaba a salir de su largo cabello blanco y…

Naruto frunció ceño.

¿Cabello blanco?

— Ero-sennin, ¿eres tú? –preguntó y el hombre dejó de lloriquear para observar al rubio que le miraba.

— ¡Naruto! –sonrió ampliamente y se puso de pie para ir y abrazar a uno de sus ahijados —. ¡Oh mi querido ahijado! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!

Quedó atrapada entre los brazos de Jiraiya que no lo dejaban respirar con el aroma que se cargaba. ¡Si hasta olía a rata muerta!

— ¡¿Se puede saber qué haces aquí?! –lo alejó de un manotazo, con el ceño fruncido.

Jiraiya le miró, fingiendo estar ofendido.

— ¿Es asi como recibes a tu segundo padre? –preguntó, quitando una lágrima falsa.

— Jiraiya –musito sombrío el Uzumaki —. Déjate de drama y contesta la pregunta.

Jiraiya rascó sus largos cabellos blanquecidos al ver que no iba a engañar a Naruto con sus muecas, asi que suspiró y quitó una cascara de banana que decoraba su cabello.

— Bien, bien, me has atrapado con las manos en la masa –admitió —. He venido aquí… –su sonrisa perversa hizo acto de presencia —… ¡para conocer a la linda novia de Menma-chan!

— Claro, si algo como esto tuvo que haberte apartado de tus libidinosos libros –susurró y el peli blanco le miró.

— No actúes tan moral cuando has leído uno de ellos.

La cara se le sonrojo y la sonrisa de Jiraiya aumentó.

— ¡Solo sentí curiosidad! –negó con la cabeza —. Nada más.

— Sí, sí, curiosidad –se mofó el peli blanco.

— A-Además –Naruto desvió el rostro con los brazos cruzados —, me aburrí de inmediato.

— Eso es porque no tienes imaginación.

— No, eso es porque no soy un pervertido como tú.

— Ni que fueses una santa palomita –le molestó.

— No digo que lo sea, pero al lado tuyo parezco una.

Jiraiya bufó.

— Bien, ya, capté el mensaje –dijo al momento de quitar el polvo a sus ropas.

— Ya, en serio, ¿solo a esos has venido? –preguntó después de su primera impresión con el viejo pervertido —. ¿A conocer a Hinata-chan?

— ¡Oh! ¿Asi que se llama Hinata-chan, eh? –los ojos brillosos de Jiraiya no se hicieron esperar —. Y dime, Narutin.

Se abrazó al rubio por los hombros y Naruto tapó su nariz ante lo mal que olía.

— ¿Es linda? –preguntó y se acercó más al Uzumaki —. Y… –su nariz empezó a gotear —… ¿tiene buenos pechos?

Naruto lo golpeó en la cabeza.

— ¡¿Por una vez en la vida puedes dejar de pensar en pechos?! –gritó con una venita en su cabeza.

— ¡Ah, entonces, eso quiere decir que está bien dotada, ¿cierto?! –incluso con la cabeza que comenzaba a sangrar por el golpe, la hormona pervertida de Jiraiya no se destruía.

Cogió aire para no perder la compostura, sobre todo si Ero-sennin estaba cerca.

— Deja de decir esas cosas, Jiraiya, si quieres conocer a Hinata-chan en persona, cosa que no apruebo, estoy seguro que Menma no será tan amable como yo.

— Si he soportado tus golpes, los de tu madre y los de Tsunade juntos, créeme, los de Menma serán pan comido.

Rodeó lo ojos; Ah, ese Jiraiya.

— Bueno, a todo esto –miró el callejón —. ¿Qué estabas haciendo aquí?

Las mejillas de Jiraiya se sonrojaron.

— Ah, bueno, es que yo, tú sabes…

— Espiabas, ¿cierto?

— El modo en que tú lo dices me hace sentir como si fuese un cerdo.

— ¡Es porque lo eres! –gritó, exasperado —. Si te cachan está vez Jiraiya, ni por regalar tus ejemplares a los oficiales, te dejarán ir.

— Vale, ya, me estoy comportando, además, vi algo que me horrorizo –recordó a la señora obesa hacer ejercicio que vio por accidente a través de una ventana.

Kami, la imagen de su enorme trasero se le quedaría grabado hasta el final de sus días.

— Además, últimamente necesito inspiración para un nuevo libro.

— Claro, "inspiración" –hizo comillas con los dedos, rodando los ojos sarcásticamente.

— Y pensé en Menma y Hinata-chan.

Naruto le miró rápidamente.

— ¡¿Qué?!

— ¡Si, perfecto, ¿no?! –los ojos de Jiraiya brillaron y alzó en el aire su libreta con información —. Dos jóvenes mostrándose amor en cada parte de su departamento, importando un pepino donde sea, sillón, baño, cocina, sofá, ¡no importa! –abrazó a su libreta y la quijada de Naruto había caído al suelo —. Y él, tan necesitado de su calor, sus besos, abrazos y cuerpo, no la deja ir del departamento al estar obsesionado con ella, y ella, tan dulce como la miel, complace a los instintos carnales de su amado, siendo su esclava sexual incondicionalmente –las mejillas de Jiraiya se sonrojaron y por su nariz comenzaba a salir humo —. ¡Está historia se venderá como pan cocido! –alzó el puño al aire —. ¡Y se llamara "Esclava sexual a tiempo completo"!

— ¡Ero-sennin!

Le pateó la cabeza por las idioteces que decía al aire como si él estuviese pintado. ¡Diablos! Si ahora entendía porque cada vez que el viejo los iba a visitar, su madre siempre lo sacaba a patadas, gritando que no dejaría que pervirtiera las mentes de sus inocentes hijos.

— No tenías por qué golpearme tan fuerte, ¿sabes? –se quejó Jiraiya, vendándose a sí mismo su cabeza y Naruto aun con el puño apretado —. Como sea –observó al rubio —. ¿Qué haces en pijama? –preguntó.

— Es Domingo.

— Si y son las 12 del mediodía.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ahora eres policía?

— Uhm, tu irritación es palpable –asintió y abrió un ojo —. ¿Problemas en la cama con tu novia? Porque de ser asi, tengo varios consejos que pueden servirte, ya sabes, posiciones de camas, como llegar a su punto G…

Una vez más, Jiraiya fue golpeado por Naruto.

— ¡Ni si quiera tengo novia, Ero-sennin! –masculló —. No desde hace meses, asi que deja de andar diciendo estupideces que no ando de humor.

Jiraiya se plantó frente a su ahijado.

— ¿Asi que eso causa tu mal humor, eh? Claro, si es demasiado obvio –asintió y Naruto alzó una ceja, confundido.

— ¿Qué?

— Estás irritado porque Menma tiene una novia y tú no. Bueno, pues dile que te la preste por unos momentos y…

— ¡¿Estás loco?! –cogió a Ero-sennin del cuello y lo sacudió con fuerza —. ¡¿Sabes lo que Menma me haría si le dijese algo como eso?!

**_Lo atormentaría hasta el fin de sus días._**

— Menma no puede ser tan celoso –comento Jiraiya.

Naruto le miró.

— Amenazo con sacarme un ojo con un tenedor si no dejaba de ver a Hinata-chan.

—…

—…

— Ok, retiro lo dicho –Jiraiya le miró por un largo minuto —. Tu vida junto a tu hermano peligra, considerando que eres el tipo de idiota que dice las cosas sin pensar.

— Me largo –dijo, dándose media vuelta y dejando a Jiraiya con sus problemas al tener él los suyos propios.

— ¡No, espera!

Alargó la mano y atrapó a Naruto, abrazándolo por los hombros.

— ¿No quieres recordar viejos tiempos?

— ¿Eh?

— Ya sabes… –susurró cerca de su oído y Naruto se sonrojo.

— ¡No voy a espiar!

— Solo será un ratito, mientras escriba todo lo que necesito y pueda escribir mi libro. Menma no se enterará.

— ¡No lo voy a hacer, Ero-sennin! –se lo quitó de encima y le miró, con las mejillas más sonrojadas al saber el rumbo de la visita de Jiraiya.

Suficiente tuvo con todo lo que había escuchado la noche anterior como para ver a vivo y a color lo que pasaba entre Menma y Hinata.

_— M… Menma… A-Ah… M-Menma…. ¡Menma!_

El rostro de Naruto se pintó de rojo ante el recuerdo y la voz de Hinata…

Tragó grueso.

— Oh, por favor, ayuda a tu viejo –el peli blanco puso ojitos de cachorro a medio morir —. Si voy al departamento de Menma, lo más seguro es que me cierre la puerta en las narices.

— No solo Menma haría eso, yo con gusto también lo haría.

— ¿Puedes dejar de ser tan malo conmigo? –de pronto, Jiraiya apareció con un trapo en su boca, estirándolo con sus dientes, desesperado —. Necesito una buena historia.

Suspiró.

— Bien, te ayudaré –la mirada de Jiraiya brilló —. ¡Pero no veré nada! Y si Menma decide matar a alguien si se entera de esto, de preferencia que seas tú.

Ero-sennin ni se inmuto ante la probabilidad de morir en manos de Menma si alguna vez llegara a enterarse de haber espiado sus "intimas" actividades con Hinata. Pensó que tal vez no tuviesen suerte y Jiraiya lo dejaría a un lado, pero después recordó que era Menma y que aprovecharía que él no estaba ahí para hacer de las suyas.

Suplicó interiormente que Hinata-chan siguiera todavía enojada con Menma para no ver nada.

* * *

Estornudó.

Al parecer, alguien pensaba o hablaba de ella ahora mismo.

Hinata se encogió de hombros y siguió con la tarea de abrocharse la blusa para salir a atender algunos asuntos que tenía pendientes con Sakura-san, después de todo, hoy tenía una cita importante.

Escuchar como la puerta del baño ser abierta le erizó los vellos de la nuca al saber quién era el que salía de ahí, sobre todo, desprendiendo una colonia con un toque de sensualidad y rudeza. No prestó atención. Continuó abotonándose la blusa, sintiéndola un poquito ajustada, suspiró, pero bueno, eso era normal según Sakura-san y por estar comiendo mucho últimamente.

Kami, de solo recordar el pastel entero de chocolate que devoró el Lunes…

— ¿Sigues enojada?

El aroma a menta por la mañana, ese calor desprendiendo de su pecho desnudo y su varonil presencia, justo detrás de ella y a tan poca distancia, la hizo respingar. Las mejillas automáticamente se ruborizaron y estuvo segura que por poco perdía el aliento ante lo sorpresivo que había sido, especialmente cuando él tomaba la iniciativa.

Fingió no escuchar y fue a otro lado de la habitación, donde unos zapatos cómodos que su hermana le había regalado se encontraban guardados en una de las cajas escondidas en el closet.

Menma soltó el aire, pero con una sonrisa pintada en sus labios ante la "indiferencia" que le mostraba su novia.

Hinata era de las pocas personas que se enojaban, de hecho, esto pasaba unos mil años, pero en los últimos días él era la causa de sus enojos pasajeros, los cuales adoraba secretamente.

El silencio reinó y la miró con atención. No le gustaba ser ignorado, de hecho, odiaba que las personas no le hicieran caso, pero con Hinata era distinto, sobre todo cuando actuaba como una pequeña niña que se molestaba.

Y a pesar de que a Menma esos momentos de enojo por parte de su novia le gustasen, sentirse un cero a su lado de alguna manera le dolía, poco, pero dolía, aun cuando se tratara de una broma o algo por el estilo.

— Hey –la llamó, pero la ojiperla no hizo caso, solo tomó los zapatos y pasó a su largo, no notando el hecho de que él se encontraba vestido únicamente con una toalla alrededor de la cintura.

Hinata avanzó con paso tranquilo y evitando querer mirar hacia atrás; ella no era buena para enojarse. Claro que no. Eso pasaba cada mil años, pero esta vez, Menma sí que se había pasado.

¿Cómo era posible que Menma fuese tan…? Tan… tan… ¡Tan Menma!

Por Kami. ¿Qué pensaría Naruto después de lo que ocurrió esa misma mañana entre ellos?

Una cosa era cuando Menma y ella se encontraban solos en el departamento, pero otro asunto era cuando había un tercer miembro viviendo bajo el mismo techo. En un principio no vio mal que Naruto-kun se quedara con ellos mientras arreglaban el departamento del rubio, claro que no, incluso cuando Menma iba a negarse lo logró convencer.

_— De ninguna manera –declaró Menma y luego frunció el ceño —. He vivo toda mi vida con Naruto y no dejaré que eso siga._

_Suspiró mientras dejaba de hacer la cena e iba hacia el marco donde su novio le miraba, ceñudo._

_— Es tu hermano –musito con suavidad._

_— Ya sé que es mi hermano –dijo —. ¿Por qué crees que me niego?_

_— Solo serán unos cuantos días._

_— Para mí, serán años._

_— Menma-kun._

_— No es no, Hinata._

_— Menma…_

_— Que no._

_— Por favor, Menma –suplico._

_Menma no cayó en su trampa, al contrario, se dio la vuelta y volvió a sentarse en el sillón, tomando al azar un libro y comenzando a hojearlo. No iba a poder convencerlo tan fácilmente. _

_Hinata suspiró y quitó su delantal, colgándolo en el perchero que estaba en la cocina; fue hasta la estufa y apagó la llama._

_Mientras que por el otro lado, Menma miró soslayamente como su novia se dirigía a la habitación, cerrándola lentamente; esto le causó curiosidad._

_« ¿Se habrá enfadado? –cuestionó en su cabeza, pero después frunció el ceño mientras leía un texto del libro —. No, claro que no, aquí el único que tiene que estar enfadado soy yo»_

_— Menma._

_Hizo oídos sordos al escuchar los pasos armoniosos de ella caminar hasta él. Oh no, ya era suficiente que hubiese perdido parte de su dignidad como hombre, no iba a perder más, ni por ese par de ojos aperlados, tampoco las mejillas sonrojadas y suaves, mucho menos por los labios rosas y sobre todo, menos por ese cuerpo de infarto que ella poseía._

_No, claro que no._

_— Menma._

_Sintió como el mullido sofá se hundía, Menma no movió la cabeza, sino se concentró en fingir interés por el libro y olvidar el aroma de lilas que desprendía el cabello de Hinata. _

_— Menma –el susurro que soltó la ojiperla provocó que el cuerpo del ojiazul temblara ante el tinte sensual que pintaba su tono de voz._

_«Que no sea lo que estoy pensando » se lamentó Menma, suspirando preocupado en su interior al sentir la cercanía de su novia a poca distancia de él._

_Podía sentir como la piel le ardía, y no, no era porque hiciera mucho calor ni nada por el estilo, todo lo contrario, pero a su alrededor existía tanto calor que sus manos parecían arder entre las brasas._

_Débil como pocas veces, Menma miró a su costado y vio la sonrisa dulce de Hinata, vestida con su playera favorita con el logo de su banda de rock predilecta, como única prenda._

_— Tramposa –masculló, frunciendo el ceño y no dejando de mirarla._

_En cambio, Hinata aumentó su sonrisa con el sonrojo en sus pómulos._

Claro que también Menma jugó mal.

_Se puso la blusa de manga larga y suspiró con satisfacción al sentirse abrigada y calientita._

_En los últimos días el clima había cambiado y esa noche hacía mucho frío, tanto frío que sacó del closet los pantalones de algodón y la blusa más calientita de manga larga para dormir esa noche._

_Hinata estaba agotada a causa de la mudanza de Naruto que justo ese día había terminado. Admitía que tener a otra persona dentro del departamento que compartía con Menma la hacía sentirse un poco incómoda, pero al recordar que se trataba de su cuñado, hermano de su novio y amigo de la infancia como en el presente, aquel peso que quería colarse en su espalda desaparecía._

_Secó su cabello con una toalla y abrió la puerta; al momento de hacerlo, la mirada azulada de Menma cayó encima de ella._

_No importaba cuantas veces Mema hiciera eso, siempre la dejaba muda y sonrojada por tan profundo mirar. Esos pozos azulados la atrapaban._

_— ¿O-Ocurre algo? _

_— ¿Qué traes puesto?_

_Arqueó una ceja, confundida, mirándose a ella misma los holgados pantalones y la floja blusa. ¿Había algo de malo en su pijama? Porque, para alguien tan analítico como era Menma, tenía que haber algo raro en su ropa._

_Pero Hinata no encontró error alguno._

_— Mi pijama –contesto lo más obvio, ¿acaso Menma no le gustaba? Pero si sus pantalones de dormir eran azules oscuro, ese era su color favorito —. ¿T-Tiene algo de malo?_

_El suspiro irritado que Menma soltó, la preocupó._

_— Claro que tiene algo de malo –se puso de pie de la cama y Hinata se pudo dar cuenta que no traía playera y que el borde de sus boxes se lograban visualizar por el pantalón gris que usaba para dormir._

_— ¿Q-Qué tiene de malo? –volvió a preguntar, encendida del rostro por donde sus ojos se habían parado a mirar._

_— Traes mucha ropa y será difícil quitártela._

_— ¿Q-Quitarme la ropa? –el rostro de la ojiperla lucía confundido —. ¿Por qué querrías quitarme la ropa?_

_La respuesta que recibió por parte de Menma, fue una sonrisa ladina que tanto usaba. No pudo reaccionar a tiempo cuando él la había tomado de la cintura y la había tumbado a la cama._

_Menma trepó a su cuerpo como un gato y acercó su rostro al de ella para susurrar silenciosamente._

_— Para hacerte el amor._

_El rostro de Hinata pareció un tomate con boca, nariz y ojos._

_— ¿Q-Qué? –soltó, sorprendida, sobre todo cuando las traviesas manos de Menma iban directo hacia sus pantalones, acariciando cierta parte de su anatomía que comenzaba a responder._

_Soltó un gemido que para Menma fue un premio._

_— N-Naruto-kun se encuentra en la otra habitación –musito, preocupada, con las mejillas sonrojadas y con el cabello húmedo pegándose al rostro._

_Sin embargo, a Menma no parecía afectarle el hecho de que su hermano se encontraba durmiendo al otro lado de la habitación de ellos, de hecho, estaba tranquilo y con muchas ganas de besar todo el cuerpo de Hinata._

_— ¿Y…? –preguntó mientras le daba un juguetón lametón a su cuello y movía su mano arriba y abajo en la intimidad de la ojiperla todavía cubierta con ese estorboso pantalón._

_Hinata mordió sus labios y enrolló sus brazos alrededor de Menma._

_— ¿C-Como que, "y"? –ahogó un gemido cuando él mordió una de sus clavículas, Kami, ¿cómo había llegado ahí tan rápido? —. P-Puede escucharnos –él no hizo caso y siguió con la tarea de acariciar su zona sur, provocando que arqueara levemente su cuerpo —. Y-Y creo que… que… n-no te gustaría darle… Ah… –los movimientos de sus manos hacían que la cordura se apagase poco a poco —… un… un… un show… nocturno._

_— Naruto posee el sueño como el de un orangután –respondió Menma, mirándola con ojos oscurecidos de pasión y brillosos por todas las cosas que tenía en mente —. No debemos preocuparnos._

_— P-Pero… –el ojiazul subió su blusa y sintió un viento colado —. T-Tengo frío –musito, provocando la sonrisa de Menma._

_— Descuida –con una mano, abarcó uno de sus senos, haciendo que esta vez el gemido contenido saliese a la luz y que los dientes de Menma estiraran su labio inferior, provocándole escalofríos —. Conmigo sentirás calor._

Menma la noche anterior había lavado su cerebro con promesas apasionadas, terminando por ceder y hacer lo que él quería. Kami, si todavía se seguía muriendo de la vergüenza y del suspenso en creer que tal vez Naruto los había escuchado. No se fiaba mucho de las palabras de Menma.

Nadie podía tener el sueño tan pesado.

Si esa misma mañana Hinata no sabía cómo darle la cara a Naruto después de lo ocurrido esa noche. ¡Incluso quiso tapar su boca! Pero con las caricias que parecían llamas de Menma en su cuello, fue muy difícil.

Pero ahora, que Menma hubiese mostrado tan tranquilo sus prendas interiores, como si ella estuviese pintada en la pared, eso sí que le molesto, y sobre todo su sonrisa arrogante.

Sí, Menma era Menma.

— R-Regresaré luego –anunció con los zapatos en sus manos y yendo hacia la salida, pero eso no pudo cumplirse cuando sintió una presión conocida cerrarse en su muñeca.

En menos de un parpadeo, Menma ya la tenía atrapada entre su cuerpo y la pared del pasillo. La cara se le sonrojo, sobre todo cuando las gotas aun escurrían en su torso y como el cabello seguía húmedo, olía tan él y el aliento a menta por la mañana le quedaba de maravilla.

— Has rompido el record, Hyūga Hinata –comento Menma, sonriendo —. Has estado enojada por más de veinte minutos seguidos.

— Y-Y si no me sueltas, te aseguró que estaré enojada por los siguientes días.

Menma solo se encogió de hombros, despreocupado.

— Correré el riesgo.

— H-Hablo en serio, Menma, tengo una cita y tú me estás retrasando.

— Pues dile a Sakura que llegarás tarde porque no pienso dejarte ir hasta que te contentes.

— N-No será fácil.

Sonrió y acercó su rostro al de ella.

— No estés tan segura –murmuro maliciosamente y Hinata estaba segura de que iba a volver a caer.

Sip. Era seguro, su fortaleza estaba siendo rota con facilidad por la sensualidad de Menma. Por el brillo de sus ojos azules, su aliento, su rostro, su cuerpo, su aroma, su presencia... todo. Estaba vulnerable cerca de él y no había escapatoria.

La indiferencia que quería demostrar se había evaporado cuando vio esos ojos azules y el enojo, ¿Cuál enojo?, este ya no existía.

Oh, se odiaba en esos momentos por no poder durar tanto tiempo enojada.

— M-Menma –su voz temblaba, pero el susodicho la ignoró mientras acercaba su cuerpo.

Un gemido travieso quiso salir de la garganta de Hinata al sentirse abrumada por el calor de él y ver que lo único que cubría a Menma era la toalla. Ay, por Kami.

— M-Menma… –tragó saliva al sentir las manos morenas de su novio posarse en su espalda e ir bajando con lentitud hacia el sur —. Menma –posó sus manos en el pecho de él.

¡Grave error! El torrente de lava que comenzó a viajar por todo su cuerpo fue su perdición.

— ¿Quedo perdonado ya? –susurró él, perdido también en la calidez del menudo y bien proporcionado cuerpo de su novia.

Hinata cerró sus ojos y llevó sus manos a la cabellera azabache de Menma.

— D-Después de esto, t-tal vez –susurró y Menma rió.

Acercó sus labios a los de Hinata, reclamando su boca e iniciando uno de los tantos juegos.

El sabor dulce y la humedad lo recibieron como tantas veces.

Las reconciliaciones sin duda, eran las partes más dulces que a él le gustaban del noviazgo.

* * *

— Oh, esto es una mina de oro.

Escuchó decir a Jiraiya y él quiso darle otro golpe a la cabeza, pero tenía ocupadas las manos.

No sabía hasta cual extremo podía llegar Jiraiya por sus pervertidos libros, pero ahora lo confirmaba. Ese viejo estaba obsesionado con cualquier cosa que estuviese relacionada con el sexo.

Naruto se sostuvo mejor entre los espacios de los ladrillos y evitó mirar hacia abajo. Tenía una leve idea de a cuantos metros estaban de altura, pero ni loco iba a confirmarlo.

— Solo apunta lo necesario Jiraiya y no mires tanto –gruñó al peli blanco que lucía extasiado frente a la ventana.

Las plegarias no fueron escuchadas por los dioses, pues cuando Jiraiya sonrió con perversión hacía unos minutos, supo que Menma estaba haciendo de las suyas.

«_ ¿Acaso no pudo llevarla a la habitación? ¿Por qué precisamente frente a una ventana? ¡Vaya! Y yo que pensé que era el pervertido_ » pensó.

— Oh… –Jiraiya de nuevo se puso el décimo algodón en su nariz para parar, aunque fuese por unos segundos, la hemorragia nasal mientras escribía a la velocidad de la luz lo que veía —. [_Con desespero, tomó su boca con avidez, sin darle tiempo de hablar, no quería dejarla ir a ningún lado sin que ella diera satisfacción a sus bajos deseos que ella despertaba en él. Y como una muñeca, ella se dejaba hacer, siendo llevada por sus besos llenos de pasión. La necesidad era tanta que no observaron el lugar en donde se encontraban ni mucho menos las consecuencias que pudiesen causar sus actos, solo hicieron lo que sus cuerpos les pedían, entregarse mutuamente, darse todo el placer necesario hasta que sus cuerpos pidieran a gritos "Basta" "Suficiente" "Ya no más". La cogió por el trasero y Aoi se retorció de placer ante las manos de su amado, con sus manos viajo por la longitud del pecho de Lyon, llegó hasta el nudo de la única prenda que le cubría y…_]

— ¡Suficiente!

Harto de seguir escuchando en voz alta lo que Jiraiya escribía, decidió darle un alto. Se separó de la pared y lo cogió del cuello, sacudiéndolo.

— ¡No tenía por qué escuchar eso!

Jiraiya por sostenerse plantó la cara de Naruto en el vidrio, el cual gruñó por el golpe; le iba a dar su merecido al viejo rabo verde, pero cuando sus ojos se toparon con las personas delante de él, que no sabían su presencia, lo llenó el pánico y la cara se le pintó de rojo.

Menma tenía atrapada a Hinata en las paredes y se devoraban con avidez, tal como Jiraiya lo había relatado, pero al verlos en vivo y en directo, pudo darse cuenta que esto distaba de lo que Ero-sennin había narrado.

Hinata parecía apresarse con fuerza del hombro y cuello de Menma, mientras que su hermano seguía besando con energía los labios de Hinata. Diablos…

Le dio la orden a su cerebro que sus ojos dejaran de mirar, pero estos no respondían, seguían ahí, observando, atentos, demasiado atentos.

Pero cuando Hinata bajo sus manos y la toalla parecía aflojarse de la cintura de Menma…, despertó.

«_ ¡Voy a ver el trasero de mi hermano! _» gritó en su mente y como obra del cielo, algo ocurrió.

Una abeja que picó la nariz de Jiraiya hizo que este soltase sus manos, las cuales se encontraban afianzadas en la cintura de Naruto, que al no sentir la presión del pelo blanco, sintió como la gravedad hacía lo suyo.

— Oh, no –musito Jiraiya al darse cuenta de lo que había hecho.

Naruto y Jiraiya miraron hacia abajo y después se miraron entre ellos.

— ¡Waa! –gritaron ambos al caer.

* * *

— ¡Waa!

Sus manos se detuvieron por el grito que se escuchó y separó los labios de su novio.

— ¿Q-Qué paso? –cuestionó y Menma se separó levemente de ella, acomodándose la toalla y caminando hacia la ventana.

No sabía cómo, pero las voces se le hicieron conocidas.

— ¿Menma? –preguntó cuándo él abrió la ventana y dio un vistazo.

Menma no vio nada, solo vio la basura con la tapa cerrada. Bufó, tal vez solo fue un gato con un mismo tono de maullido tan odioso como el de su hermano.

— No es nada –respondió, volviendo hacia Hinata.

* * *

La tapa de la basura se abrió con violencia y pudo respirar aire fresco.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa?! –cuestionó Jiraiya con un esqueleto de pez colgando en su cabello —. ¡Esa era una perfecta escena apasionada! ¿Por qué me irrumpiste?

Sin embargo, no tuvo más oportunidad de reclamar cuando Naruto le lanzó una mirada que tachó de ser diabólica.

— ¿N-Naruto? –preguntó, tragando saliva.

— Casi vi el trasero de mi hermano, Ero-sennin –el tono de voz del rubio parecía de ultratumba —. ¡Y todo por tu maldita culpa!

— N-Naruto, hablemos como personas civilizadas —Jiraiya sonrió nerviosamente nadando entre toda la basura hasta la orilla, con la intención de escapar. Observó como Naruto tomaba una escoba desecha —. B-Baja la escoba, Naruto y hablemos –nop, el rubio no hizo caso y el terror lo invadió.

— ¡Está fue la última, Jiraiya!

**Continuará…**

* * *

**S**i creyeron que este iba a ser el final, se equivocan.

Todavía nos falta la tercera parte. Yo también pensé que en esta parte se terminaría todo, pero después vinieron más ideas y dije, ¿por qué no?

Esta vez aclaro que va a ser un three-shot. Ahora sí, la siguiente parte es la última.

Agradezco a mi buen amigo **D-gausser **por el jalón de orejas que me ha dado y por sus increíbles y picantes ideas. Espero que te guste, amigo, esto es para ti.

También lamento haberlos hecho esperar tanto, pero las ideas no llegaban, especialmente si había lime/lemon de por medio.

Tomen esto como un aperitivo porque el banquete se acerca.

Les doy infinitas gracias a sus lindos y sinceros comentarios que recibieron de manera gustosa ese proyecto compartido con **D-gausser.**

**Noelialuna: **gracias, Noelia-chan, me da gusto que te haya gustado y sobre todo, que te hayas reído. Sí, es divertida la situación de Naruto, pero si nos ponemos en los zapatos del rubio, pues yo no lo hallaría tan divertido…, pero, como eso no es asi, pues… ¡Es divertido para mí! Lo sé, pese a que Menma este enamorado de Hinata-chan, eso no evita que conserve su toque sexy. Espero que te guste esta segunda parte y ver otro comentario tuyo.

**Geum Jan di: **¡Oh! Es un honor tener un comentario de una de las escritoras más respetadas y que hace buenas escenas lemon (eres genial en ese campo). Me da mucho gusto que te haya gustado la primera parte y que igual esta segunda entrega no sea la excepción. Gracias.

**Blangel48: **¡Blangel-chan! Gusto de verte en esta loca historia, jajaja. Y bueno, la razón de que te haya agregado como autores favoritos fue porque eres una de las personas que me han apoyado con mis historias y te considero amiga, asi que quise hacerte parte de mí (?) o por lo menos en mi cuenta de , jejeje, no sé si me entiendas. Deja que te diga que para mí es un honor haberte causado pausas en la lectura, ¡en serio!, nunca imagine dar esta reacción, aunque claro, es razonable, es de las pocas veces que escribo lime/lemon, gracias por el cumplido, en serio. Me da mucha felicidad que te haya gustado e igual que la primera espero esta 2da parte, te guste también.

**karylandero3: **gracias por tu comentario. Y sip, Menma es un pervertido y no se preocupa en serlo, ¿eh? Si, la desgracia de Naruto da risa en esta historia, jajaja, te juro que reí mientras hacía este segundo capítulo. Espero que te guste la segunda parte y ver otro comentario tuyo.

**hikary gaega: **no te preocupes, no hay NaruSaku, Dios, nunca lo haría, o quien sabe, uno no lo sabe, pero en el presente, no. Muchas gracias por tu comentario y aquí el segundo capítulo que espero lo disfrutes.

**Guest1: **muchas gracias por tu comentario y aquí, por fin y después de tantas trabas, la segunda parte.

**Guest2: **gracias por el comentario y la suerte, que vaya, la necesitaré. Todavía nos falta la tercera y última parte de esta historia, espero que te guste este segundo capítulo y ver otro comentario tuyo.

**Guest3: **por fin la segunda parte, espero que te guste y gracias por tu comentario.

Gracias, gracias, gracias por la aceptación que siempre me dan con mis proyectos más locos. Como lo he dicho, el querido D-gausser y yo tenemos varios trabajitos preparados (especialmente MenHina, ho~), claro que uno que otro NaruHina en mi mente también (mi OTP nunca puede quedarse en el olvido). En cuanto termine este proyecto, traeré otro proyecto picante.

Espero que les guste y nos leemos en la otra.

**Besos a todos.**


End file.
